LEMON! Stupid Book! Aomine x Reader
by Eruno Eriko
Summary: The reader finds a book much more interesting than Aomine, yet he is willing to prove her wrong.


You growled at the male that sat adjacent from you. Why wouldn't he go away?! "(y/n), come on, stop reading those stupid books and entertain me! Or come outside with me!" Aomine Daiki. He was the biggest and most annoying douche canoe since Haizaki Shougo. "It's summer, Daiki. I'm not going outside into that blazing weather. The aircon is already on and this "stupid book" is more interesting than you." You said abruptedly, flipping through another page. The tan male scowled, plucking the novel from your slender fingers and held it above your head. "You're saying this thing is more interesting than me?" Your (e/c) orbs scrutinised the older boy and you crossed your arms. "Give me back my book, Daiki. If you're so bored, hang out with Satsuki. Or Tetsuya to the least." Aomine deadpanned. "I wanted to hang out with you today. Satsuki's stalking Tetsu and you know how to cook!" You clicked your tongue in disapproval and reached for the novel. "You're annoying and tedious. Now return the novel to me or i'll remove your testicles." The boy paled but still held the book above you.

"What the fuck does tedious even mean?" Your small foot lunged down to crush his larger one and you took the opportunity to grab the book whilst he was suffering. "Tedious: too long, slow, or dull; tiresome or monotonous. Aka, you're boring." You smirked, sitting on the edge of your bed in victory. Aomine cussed under his breath and stood up, noticing your victorious grin. "God, you're worse than Midorima…" He trailed off when he cognisanced the fact that you weren't listening. That was the last straw. In one swift movement, Aomine pinned you to the bed, allowing your book to fall to the side. Your eyes narrowed down in annoyance. "Leave me alone, Daiki. Find something else to do." Aomine grinned cockily, bending over so his lips was situated right next to your ear. "I'll do you then. No fucking book is better than me." You obviously didn't take the news too well and began struggling to escape his grasp. What was he even thinking? "D-Daiki, are you a blockhead?! What are you-" You were cut off by a rough, dominating kiss, silencing you completely. Aomine smirked at your dumbfound expression and ran his tongue across your bottom lip. Not wanting him to enter your mouth, you kept you lips sealed. The blunet growled, squeezing your right breast firmly, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. Seizing the opportunity, he quickly lashed his tongue into your mouth and began to explore his new territory. In a matter of seconds, Aomine had finished his expedition and pulled back, watching a long string of saliva unveil.

Your face had erupted into a deep, dark crimson blush and your eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "D-Daiki you pervert!" The said male laughed huskily, eying you with lust. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" As defiant as you were, you did in fact enjoy it. It even made you hot down south. Aomine seemed to notice that and stealthily snuck a hand into your skirt and slipped though your underwear. Once he reached his desired destination, he inserted a finger into your warm, wet folds. You bit your bottom lip to suppress the upcoming moan, gently tugging on his dark blue locks. Aomine snickered at your flustered expression and decided to add another digit. Unable to push away the pleasure, you let out a quiet moan, sliding your hands from his head to his shirt. "D-Daiki…" The tan male grinned his infamous grin and dded another digit, going faster. "(y/n). Tell me what you want." You shook your head embarrassedly, covering your mouth to hide any other moans. Not satisfied with your answer, he pulled his fingers out, dripping with your love juices. Licking him hungrily, he sent you a teasing glance. "D-Don't stop, you idiot!" You demanded, eying the boy grumpily. Aomine tilted his head innocently. "Then tell me what you want and i'll give you more." Your (e/c) orbs narrowed down in frustration and you flipped him over so you were on top. "Don't mock me, Daiki." Aomine froze when you began to teasingly grind down against his bulge, making him growl with libido, grasping your bed sheets in bunches.

"F-Fuck…(y/n) you dirty minx-" You smiled simperingly and climbed off to pull down his pants. "Hmm? Daiki, what do you want?" Aomine growled under his breath. "Tell me what you want and i'll give you more~" At those words, Aomine yanked down his boxers and thrusted his erection against your face. "Suck it." Your (e/c) orbs glittered with amusement and you lowered your head down, sucking agonisingly slow. "Goddamn it, (y/n) stop teasing me!" He grasped your head from behind and pushed you so his entire length was hitting the back of your throat. Tears pricked the edge of your eyes from the sudden forcefulness but you continued to suck, running your tongue across the vein that bulged out. Aomine sucked in a breath, thrusting his hips to meet with your sucking. To him, this was a dream come true. Horny little fuck. Unwillingly, he released your head so you could pull back. "Daiki…Please…" You crawled onto the bed, leaning over with your rear in the air like a dog in heat. Aomine blinked in surprise. You were completely out of character but that only driven him even more. Your face was practically begging him to screw you and it bought him to the edge. "God, (y/n), beg." You smiled seductively, bringing him closer. "P-Please Daiki…Screw me over and over again…Make me your toy." Holy shit, you were the hottest creature on Earth and you knew it. "Fine by me." Aomine pressed his erection inside of you, making you throw your head back in surprise. "Sorry…Did I hurt you?" You shook your head, just wanting him to move. Getting the message, Aomine plunged his massive length against you, releasing throaty moans.

Your eyes glazed over with lust and your tongue flopped out of your mouth as the male behind you plowed into you mercilessly. "M-More…Go harder…Faster!" The blunet obliged, hitting deeper inside faster. "You're fucking tight…" You moaned in response until you felt a huge wave of pleasure hit you. "D-Daiki, i'm gonna-" Another wave hit you and your clenched your fists in desire. Aomine grit his teeth as he felt your walls clamp around his member. From this action, he too, released. "Hah…That was fun…" You panted quietly, looking away in embarrassment. Aomine smirked, wrapping a muscly arm around your bare skin. "More fun than that stupid book?" You smiled tiredly, leaning against his chest. "Yeah…More fun than that stupid book."


End file.
